


Wasted Heart

by lilypea



Series: Ficmas 2014 [3]
Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Christmas, F/M, it's also my first tmp fic so yay?, it's so cheesy i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypea/pseuds/lilypea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy Lahiri has eaten probably too much (again), but she has bigger problems. Like Danny Castellano never having seen Love Actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Heart

“Danny, I will literally never move again. I’ve never been so full in my entire life.”

“That’s what you said on Thanksgiving.”

“No, this is so much worse.” Mindy shuffled further into her boyfriend’s side and tucked her feet up onto the couch. “How can you not be passed out right now? I swear you Italians have stomachs the size of entire turkeys.”

“Well, I stopped after seconds.”

Mindy made a drowsy attempt at pushing his face away.

“Don’t blame me for your amazing, genetic cooking abilities. What did you expect, that I just leave all that food sitting there?”

“There’s such a thing as leftovers, you know.”

“Yeah, but then it would have gotten all cold and kind of stiff.” She felt her eyes droop. She was so worn out after all the presents and the eating and the sex and even more eating, that she’d even lost her will to argue. “Whatever,” she mumbled, dropping her head back onto Danny’s shoulder.

He kissed her hair tenderly and checked the clock hanging on the wall. “Min, it’s only 8:30, what about a movie?”

“Yeah, sure. Put on Love Actually.”

Danny walked over to the TV and picked the DVD case off the shelf, the cover instantly jogging his memory. “Haven’t you already watched this like five times this month already?”

“Don’t argue with the greats, Castellano,” Mindy replied, sinking down to put her head on the cushion.

He placed the disc in the tray. It seemed highly unlikely that Mindy would make it through the first half hour of the film anyway. He returned to where he was sitting before, raising his girlfriend’s legs and placing them on his lap, regardless of the annoying habit she had of nudging him with her feet.

Despite Mindy only being half conscious, she began her commentary as soon as the film started.

“God, Danny, look at how happy they are. If I ever leave for any considerable period of time, you’d better pull out all the stops at the airport when I get back.”  
He patted her knee in response. “You know I would.”

Mindy sighed in satisfaction, returning her attention to the screen. They sat in silence for a few minutes, too tired to bother with anything other than absorbing the story.

“Oh my God, is that Liam Neeson? He looks so much… younger.’ Danny sounded genuinely shocked, prompting Mindy to lean up and look him in the face.

“Danny, this movie was made over a decade ago. Have you not seen it?”

He realised his mistake. He’d dug himself into yet another ‘old man’ moment that was going to take a while to live down.

“Well, you know, I’ve seen bits of it.”

“Do you know how it ends?”

He averted his gaze as he prepared to give her his honest answer. “No.”

“God, what have you even been doing with your time?!”

“Working! And spending it with you.”

“Nice save. But you’re still not leaving until it’s over.”

Danny worked himself into a more comfortable position while Mindy muttered something about him never having seen any good films.

As the movie continued, Mindy’s breathing grew slower until she finally fell asleep, full of food, gently snoring. Danny then considered calling it a night, but found he couldn’t bring himself to move, partly because he was cautious of what Mindy would do if she found out he’d still not watched Love Actually to the end, but mostly because he was, shockingly, quite enjoying it. As the clock eventually ticked past 10:30 and the credits began to role, he even found himself shedding a small tear. A tear which part of him was glad Mindy was not awake to see. 

He switched off the TV and scooped Mindy up, carrying her to the bedroom and laying her gently down with her head on the pillow. He crawled into bed beside her and studied her for a second, brushing a piece of her hair away from her face, thinking that despite the foot nudging and the constant pop culture references, to him, she really was perfect.


End file.
